Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{-12}}{7^{11}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ \dfrac{7^{-12}}{7^{11}} = 7^{-12-11}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{-12}}{7^{11}}} = 7^{-23}} $